This invention relates to a stent graft assembly and method and more particularly to a stent graft assembly which includes security rings.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 09/385,691 filed on Aug. 30, 1999, there is disclosed a composite expandable device with polymeric covering and bioactive coating thereon, delivery apparatus and method. In connection with the expandable stent and the polymeric covering forming a graft carried thereby it has been found that it may be possible for the stent to move or become dislodged from its most desirable position on the stent. There is therefore a need for a new and improved stent graft assembly and method which overcomes this possible difficulty.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stent graft assembly and method in which security rings form a part of the stent graft assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the above character in which the security rings are placed on the ends of the graft.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the above character in which the security rings can readily accommodate expansion of the stent graft.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly of the above character in which a radiopaque marker is carried by the security ring.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stent graft assembly of the above character which can be utilized with conventional balloon delivery catheters.